Decepcionado
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Tendrás que intentar olvidarte que ella alguna vez te besó y que fue la única chica que hizo que sintieras algo cuando lo hizo, aunque te suene afeminado y estúpido. No cambiará por ti. Porque eres el chico malo. Porque eres John Bender.


**Decepcionado**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_quiero dejar constancia de que yo amo a John Bender._

[Todo le pertenece a John Hughes y asociados a la creación de esta película. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

* * *

Es lunes. Día de maldita y jodida escuela piensas, mientras caminas por el hall de entrada del colegio, observando a varios jóvenes apartarse de tu camino en cuanto te ven. Eso te alegra. Esbozas una sonrisa sobradora. Porque eres el chico malo. Porque eres John Bender.

Caminas lentamente hasta llegar a tu derruido casillero. En cuanto retiras lo que queda de tus maltratados útiles y te das vuelta para dirigirte a la primera maldita clase del día, te detienes en seco. Porque la ves.

El cabello pelirrojo sigue en orden, tal como estaba el sábado. Sus pendientes ahora son dorados y más brillantes que el que ella te dio y ahora llevas en tu oreja. Sonríe afablemente, mientras habla con un grupo de chicas, todas como ella. Todas princesitas.

A ti eso ya no te interesa, piensas. Claire te parece fascinante y endiabladamente hermosa. La quieres, aunque la palabra te suene nueva. La quieres, aunque suene cursi. Así que, sin pensarlo ni premeditarlo, te diriges hacia ella.

—Hola, Claire —dices, con la voz más afable que puedes encontrar. Piensas que es estúpido, es cierto. Pero lo intentas. Por ella—. ¿Qué tal todo?

Esperas. Supones que, después de todo lo que ha pasado el sábado pasado, más allá de que dijo que su estatus social no le permitiría juntarse con personas como Brian, Allison o tú mismo, ella te saludará. Después de todo, ella fue la vino a ti para expresarte su amor profundo, «porque te quiero, John; eres importante para mí», como dijo en ese cuartucho inmundo.

La esperas. Ella te importa. La esperas.

Lo que no esperas es que ella, Claire Standish, la mismísima Claire Standish, te lance una mirada de desprecio profundo, mientras te dice:

—¿Quién te crees para hablarme así, Bender? ¿Piensas que soy una de tus novias o algo así? Mejor piérdete, idiota.

Sus amiguitas la vitorean, mientras ella se da la vuelta de manera altiva y comienza a caminar hacia algún salón de clase. Su jodido séquito la sigue como si ella fuera la princesa de Shermer High School… oh, espera, ¡lo es!, piensas inmóvil en el pasillo. Estás furioso. No, lo entiendes; no estás furioso, estás jodidamente triste. Jodidamente decepcionado de Claire

Ella alcanza a darse vuelta y te dedica una mueca de perdón, que se entremezcla con el dolor que ves en su cara pero tú rehúyes su mirada y, apartando de tu camino a cualquier maldito geek que tenga la mala suerte de estar en el pasillo, te vas.

Lo entiendes perfectamente. No importa lo que haya dicho en la biblioteca, ella sigue bajo la presión de la popularidad y no tiene o quiere esforzarse en liberarse. No importa cuánto le intereses, cuánto te quiera, ella es de otro mundo.

Lo entiendes, te dices a ti mismo el sábado siguiente en el castigo, rayando con la navaja distraídamente el pupitre en el que te has sentado. Lo entiendes. No importa cuánto te intentes convencer, sigues dolido. Sigues decepcionado.

Hey, pero tampoco tienes que cambiar tú por ella, meditas. Tú no tienes por qué ser afable si no quieres o soportar la humillación del grupo de las populares descerebradas si no te apetece. Te gusta ser quién eres. Aunque a veces te gustaría que alguien se sentara junto a ti y te tratara como a una persona normal, si bien entiendes que la mayor parte de tu personalidad es mera fachada porque no quieres que nadie te lastime (porque no quieres sufrir como tu familia te maltrata día tras día) amas ser el rebelde, el criminal. Claire Standish no debería hacerte ser quién no eres. ¿Acaso no existe esa estupidez de que el verdadero amor te acepta tal y como eres? Sí, en algún lado lo has escuchado.

Pero no logras esfumar tu decepción. Lo que tú quieres es a Claire, o eso crees. Y te duele, te duele tanto que sientes que se te partirá la cabeza del dolor.

¿Qué esperabas? Ella es la princesa, la popular. Ella, aunque quiera, no te prestará atención y lo sabes. Tendrás que intentar olvidarte que ella alguna vez te besó y que fue la única chica que hizo que sintieras algo cuando lo hizo, aunque te suene afeminado y estúpido. No cambiará por ti. Porque eres el chico malo. Porque eres John Bender.

* * *

_Después de seis meses de absoluto mutismo... ¡he vuelto! Para ser sincera, no tenía planeado escribir nada. Pero es que he visto de nuevo "The Breakfast Club" y algo en mí me hizo querer escribir un algo, un lo que sea. Éste es el resultado de un rato en el que me he sentido inspirada como no me sentía hace tiempo. Nunca pensé que incursionaría en un fandom tan... desacostumbrado, podría decir. Sé que es un fandom con poquísimos fics en español pero quería, necesitaba escribir sobre esto. Cuando volví, no tenía planeado escribir nada, de verdad. Es un regreso algo extraño, creo. Pero me parece que está bien._

_Si alguien lee esto, le pregunto: ¿cómo me ha quedado? ¿Los personajes siguen siendo los mismos? ¿Qué le parece, señor lector? No lo sé, creo que no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre películas. Pronto intentaré (quiero) volver a escribir sobre Harry Potter, mi pequeño mundo. En fin, dejo de divagar. Espero que les haya gustado._

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
